Impossible Tales from an Immortal
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: "Remind me again, why did I ever decide to go with this lunatic?" "Oh come on, don't most people have a bit of madness?" "Most people don't have two heart! Most people don't have a time-machine that travels through space! And most people aren't insane!" "Oh, I'm not insane! ...I'm just a bit too clever for my own good." Reviews are most welcome! Please leave them in the TARDIS.


**Impossible Tales from an Immortal**

 _Book 1: Bad Wolf_

Wake up in the morning, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to work, go home, eat dinner, get changed, sleep… it was the same old, same routine Rose Tyler had grown accustomed to in her last few years since she finished high school. 19 years old, she was fresh out of the boring place people thought would be good for her and those like her, those wanting to get what was best in their lives.

Tonight, she was to work on the night shift. The shop she worked out, a small clothing store in a local shopping mall not far from her apartment, perhaps only a few blocks away. Once the night guard locked the place up for the night, she would stick around a bit to see if everything was in order, then go about the rest of her routine and head back home to her apartment, where her mum was waiting for her, probably already having finished cooking dinner for them.

Rose didn't consider herself attractive, but she did have a good relationship with her boyfriend, a dark-skinned teen named Mickey. Despite the fact that he was older than her, Rose was the dominant one in the relationship, no two-ways about it. Her mother described their relationship as "that of a mother-hen looking after a baby chick". Blonde hair reaching down to her shoulders, pretty brown eyes, nice pink lips, and an hour-glass figure. Rose didn't consider herself attractive, and she knew she didn't have the same sort of mesmerizing figure some women had, but she was pretty. Mickey could attest to this.

Once her usual routine was finished, it was time to head back home. First things first, however, she needed to make a small side-strip to the lower levels to deliver something to the Electrician, William. He kept the place nice and lit, and his working conditions were okay, she supposed. He could have cleaned it up a bit, in her opinion. Although, she wished she didn't have to work the night shift. The lower level was so creepy, being dimly lit and eerily silent. She half-expected something to just pop out and attack her.

She rapped her knuckles against the crimson iron door to William's work station. She yelled out for him afterwards, waited for about a few seconds before knocking against the door again. There was still no reply. Again, she knocked and yelled. Still no reply.

' _What's going on?'_ Rose frowned. _'He should be in there…'_

No sooner had she finished that thought had she damn-near leaped out of her skin, hearing a metal door slam close. She could have sworn her feet were above the ground still when she whipped around to see the door in question. When she first left the elevator, the door was still open. Was it William, playing some elaborate trick? Maybe some school kids pulling her leg? Curious, she investigated, walking to the end of the hall and entering the room.

All things considered, it was a pretty eerie sight. Mannequins, some of which still dressed in old clothes that were either from last year or the year before, were found scattered about the room, still in their stiff poses, others on the ground, lifeless like the rest of them. Rose sighed, shaking her head as she walked further into the room, looking around for whoever was pulling the trick. "Hello?" she called out, her voice bearing a slight echo to it. "Anyone? Who's there?"

Rose jumped again when she heard the sound of something squeaking. It was coming from behind her. Quickly, she snapped around on her foot, coming face to face with a slowly moving figure. Her eyes widened, quickly recognizing it to be one of the puppets. It's movements were sluggish, as if not used to being alive.

She started to laugh nervously. "T-that's funny, that really is." She said weakly, looking around to see if there was anyone around. She found only the silent company of lifeless mannequins. "C-come on, who's doing this?" The mannequin was advancing toward her. Rose quickly began to back away, already feeling a sense of foreboding danger from them. As she moved further back into the room, more of the mannequins began to move, all of them advancing toward her. "Seriously!" she cried out. "Who's doing this?! S-show yourself!"

Rose found her back to the wall, a metal pipe pressed against her spine. A large horde of the lifeless puppets stood all around her, still advancing. The one closest to her brought up it's ghostly white hand, it's impassive face slowly shifting into some sort of mutated leer.

She shut her eyes tightly, not wishing to see the end.

Then, she felt someone's hand clasped around hers. Her eyes snapped open, and turned to see the hand's owner. It was a male, well into his adulthood, perhaps somewhere in his late thirties, early forties at the latest. He had stubble for hair, and sunken cheeks with a strangely defined nose.

"Run."

That was all he said, his tone not the least bit panicked whatsoever, and his accent akin to that of a Northern Bostonian.

Rose did exactly as he said, immediately taking off. She felt the wind crash against her back, hearing a hissing sound seething louldly behind her. She didn't dare look back. She just followed the man holding her hand, making a b-line straight for the outside. They were out of the room, and making straight for the nearest elevator. Rose snuck a glance over her shoulder, and paled.

The mannequins were giving chase.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through-whoa, hey, watch the scarf!" she heard a young voice snap. "And hands off the cap!"

Someone pushed through the crowd of mannequins, tossing a few of them at their numbers, and quickly joining her and her savior. She didn't quite get a good look at him, making out only the blue scarf around his neck, the leather jumper, not like the one the man was wearing, and a worker's cap atop his head.

The man skidded to a stop, pulling out something from his pocket. She could hear the sound of something buzzing, like an annoying loud whistle. The elevator doors opened a second later, and the three rushed in. The man used whatever he was using again, and the doors were quick to shut. One mannequin managed to stick his arm in the doors, getting stuck in it as a result.

The man simply did what anyone would do in such a situation. He grabbed the mannequin's arm, and pulled it off, allowing the doors to close. "Whew," the male chuckled. "That was a thing."

"Oh, a thing, is that what we're calling it now?" the newcomer asked smartly. Now Rose was able to make him out better. He was British, like her, except with a face seemingly made of marble, noble and proud with the most beautiful purple eyes she had ever seen, and short black hair, almost like raven feathers. He looked barely younger than her, perhaps only a year or so younger. "I prefer more like, leaving your friend in the midst of a group of living dummies!"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" the man asked with a grin. "Hey, least you got some exercise out of the deal."

The boy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do I even bother…" he muttered under his breath before turning to Rose. "You alright?" he asked. "No injuries?"

"N-no." Rose answered, turning back to the man. He had his arms folded over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently while looking at the small display above the console, showing their current floor number. "Wh-what's going on? Why were the mannequins-"

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about." The man said quickly. "Just some commands someone is given 'em. Nice little gimmick though, making plastic living. Very nice tough with the reshaping of matter too!"

"Is now REALLY the time to be impressed?" the boy snapped. "We need to get to the rooftop and stop that transmission."

"Yes, yes, I know what to do." The man sighed. The elevator doors opened with a ding, allowing the three to step outside. They resumed running through the halls until they reached the main exit, which was the back entrance. The man worked on it a bit with that strange device. Rose managed to catch a glimpse. It was slim and silver with a shining blue tip. Just what the heck was that thing, anyway? It looked like some kind of obscured screw driver. "A-ha, there we go!"

The door opened with a click. Rose didn't bother to ask how he got it open when she was sure it was locked, and instead rushed out. The two didn't follow. "Wait, wh-where you goin'?" she asked frantically. "Don't tell me your going back in there?!"

"If we don't, we risk those dummies getting loose." The raven-haired boy answered. "Can't have that, now can you?"

"Signal transmitter is up on the rooftop." The man in the jumper said, taking something out from his jacket. For a moment, Rose thought she was looking at a bomb, like the ones you would see in movies. "Now, if you excuse us, we've got a bomb to set up on the transmitter, which may or may not kill us!" It really disturbed her how he seemed to be so excited. "Now, be a dear, and get going!" With that, the man shut the door.

Rose was about to leave when the door opened again. "Sorry, what was your name?" the man asked.

"R-Rose." The blonde girl answered hesitantly. "Rose Tyler."

"Pleasure meeting you, flower girl." The boy snarked. "Now, run for your life!"

The door shut again. Rose blinked once, twice. Three times. Finally, the events form earlier caught up to her, and felt as if her body suddenly became lead. Her arms were heavy, and her legs were sluggish. She stared up at the rooftop as she moved away.

Fifty seconds later, the roof was engulfed in flames.

* * *

 _On that night, Rose knew her life would never be the same again… after all, not every day you run into two crazy blokes, especially when one of them is an extraterrestrial and the other is a kid who just can't die, no matter what you do._

 _Oh, did we forget to mention they travel in a blue box?_

" _Something old, something new. Something big, something blue."_

 _This is going to be FANTASTIC!_

 *****I do not own DOCTOR WHO or Code Geass. Both titles are owned respectfully by BBC and Sunrise Incorporated. This is a work of fiction. Any and all relations to real-life characters or places are purely coincidential. Also, please keep hands and feet inside the TARDIS in the ride, and do not open the door while we are undergoing time-travel or going through space. Thank you, and enjoy the ride.*****


End file.
